


The boy with auburn hair

by Wings_Clipped



Series: Eastside High School stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Characters will show more as we go, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Clipped/pseuds/Wings_Clipped
Summary: Quackity isn't much in his high school, Eastside. Especially not in it's social hierarchy, since he wasn't a powerful member of a group or an Elite member.So when he became friends with one of the powerful members Karl Jacobs from Beast Squad, he was full of hope that he would get bullied less.  Especially after people start to take notice. What he didn't expect was to fall in love with him or the heartbreak that would happen soon.What happens when he realizes this and how will he survive?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Chandler Hallow & Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2 & Jimmy Donaldson, Chris | ChrisO2 & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jimmy Donaldson & Chandler Hallow, Jimmy Donaldson & Chris | ChrisO2, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Onesided Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Eastside High School stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071851
Comments: 52
Kudos: 146





	1. Our positions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638572) by [reidingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow). 



Quackity was passing by to class when he saw Karl with the rest of the Beast Squad. He was close to Karl but not as popular, just known as the funny law kid. Which was pretty good rather than just as an outcast or loner. 

Karl was known as the social butterfly that every group adored or somewhat despised. With his group also popular for being kind and having a lot of power for helping hyped up school events. So it was odd how close they were compared to their school social hierarchy. 

But, he never remembered that until he saw some leaders of the school, known as the Elites , join the Beast Squad and their conversation. 

The Elites are also called the Muffinteers. The Muffinteers were in total five members with them connecting to a bunch of the social branches, even the Originals, another group close to them, did help as well. That is why they were the leaders of the social hierarchy. 

Dream was the main leader, connecting to coding nerds and the sport clubs. He was the main leader, considering only two other people called Technoblade and Tommyinnit ever challenged his rule. Normally people would be destroyed into the outcast role but both were his friends so they were pushed higher up. 

George was his second in command with him connecting to tech nerds and gamers. Being in second in command due being Dream’s boyfriend and one of his partners in crimes. He could get away with anything due to knowing his boyfriend is feared. He is one of the few who ever get into conflicts due to his unhealthy sleeping habits causing him to nap a lot. 

This was the one of the Muffinteers he hated with a burning passion, Sapnap. He was the other partner in crime to Dream, however, since their childhood. The black hair connected to troublemakers and the athletic kids. It’s rumoured that he almost went to juvie due to starting a forest fire. 

The other two of Muffinteers were known to be nicer than the other three but they did connect to other places and did keep themselves in power. 

Antfrost connected to the LBGTQ members along with animal or spiritual kids due to socializing with a bunch of them and an animal lover. Also connecting to a small power group called the Pummel gang. He is close to the other members of the Elite and helps in their rule and chaos. He has fought and beaten up a kid before so everyone knew better than to test him. 

The final member of the Muffinteers was Badboyhalo, but nearly everyone called him Bad. He connects the Elites to the huge power group called Idots due to him being the leader Skeppy’s boyfriend. Along with the baking club, since he was a part of it. People know he is a threat after it was founded out he knew how to throw knives and use guns. 

\-- 

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt his head get pushed into his locker. 

Quackity turned to face the person that did it, except he froze seeing who it was. A familiar face that always tormented him with blonde hair and his white hoodie. 

Punz. 

“Hi Punz…” 

“Hey Quackity, you were off in fucking space and you promise my homework.” He said bluntly, sighing when footsteps came close to both of them. 

“Punz, that wasn’t nice!” 

Karl! 

He lightens up seeing the auburn hair with the blonde rolling his eyes, not ever like this around auburn.

Only people that weren’t in power. 

“It was funny, you have to admit.”

“Yeah, but you should be softer when you do it! Promise or I’ll honk you up.” Karl said, being as threatening as he could. 

“Yeah Punz.” Quackity agrees with Karl, going silent at the death glare. 

“Alright, promise Karl. Stay with us since we got math next. Quackity, the homework.” 

Sighing, he shuffled through his bag as he listened into the two’s conversation. 

\-- 

“Are you coming to Sapnap’s game that is happening next Friday?” 

Karl blinked for a second before nodding. “Yup, I really want to see him win for the school. Also cause you two are my friends, so I have to be there to be your personal cheerleader.” 

“You mean Sapnap’s personal cheerleader?” 

“What the honk Punz? Stop it!” 

“You aren’t denying it.” 

“You are mean.” 

\-- 

He handed Punz what he requested as the bell rang. Meaning each would have to head to their classes. 

Pulling his backpack up, with Punz walking to the hallway frame, ready to leave. 

“Bye Quackity!” Karl said to him, hugging him. 

Feeling his heart beat a bit faster, he returned the hug and said “Bye Karl.” 

Soon his heart beat normal when Karl pulled away from the hug and left with Punz to head to their shared math class. 

Walking to his science class, he sat down next to George and soon the teacher began the lesson. 

\-- 

School went as per usual, with Quackity walking out of class and began his normal route home. Start to walk along the school’s bleachers, seeing groups of people standing near or sitting around them. Pausing seeing Karl and Punz with another boy. 

Soon they all began to walk from their spot and he saw they were with Sapnap. With all three caught up in a conversation to notice him or that Karl was about to fall. 

With Sapnap reacting fast enough to be able to pull Karl when took the drop. Karl seems to light up more than normal with Sapnap’s arms around him.

Turning away because he felt a small (it was actual big) tinge of pain seeing the three together. Ignoring them now, more focus on getting away. 

\-- 

Once he came home, greeting his parents and answering their questions on how school was, was allowed to go into his room. 

Quackity stared at his phone screen while looking at social media. With him stopping when a new notification of the school news (He didn’t know why they had one to be honest.) 

It was the author wondering if Sapnap, an Elite member, was dating Karl. With the picture being Sapnap at a small cafe near the school, having his arm around Karl's waist while he had his milkshake. Punz was also there sitting next to Chris, a member of the Beast Gang, while eating fries. 

Turning off his phone since it made him feel weird. 

He didn’t understand why though.


	2. Obvious Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl doesn't truly understand why his school has a hierarchy when all he cares about are his friends and someone special. 
> 
> Quackity isn't understanding what is happening to him.

Karl groaned after waking up in his partner’s bed, with him sitting up and rubbing his neck. Staring at the black hair male next to him, he felt a small smile grow on his face. Moving to kiss his face, shifting to get up. But ended up squealing in embarrassment when he felt him move into their lap. 

“Morning Angel.” Sapnap said with him kissing his neck, despite him having obvious purple hickeys and a couple of bitemarks. Thankfully, it was lower on his neck so his sweaters cover them. 

“Morning Sap, we have to get dressed and head to school.” He said softly with him resting his head on the athlete boy’s chest. His hum in response felt nice especially with their positioning. 

“Alright, we’ll get dressed.” Feeling his arms not longer around him. It felt colder without him. 

\-- 

Once he was at the usual spot waiting for Chris so their group could go start something. Probably with Jimmy starting to make a challenge for money. 

Though, those were always fun. 

It felt weird to him because he is in a place of power somehow. That people fear him for having a role as the Beast Gang member and friend. 

Maybe it's because he didn't understand why they really were important to them. Or due to being in a high position that he won't really get harmed like some kids he sees. 

Because it wasn't like the past of the school where he's the victim, instead able to not get bullied. Even then, it's his friend and boyfriend’s friends playfully teasing him rather than actual bullying. 

He feels bad for not intervening more in stopping it but it felt different because he knows those people and are friends with them. 

\-- 

(He remembers seeing a former bully of his get beaten up by Punz in a fight. With the blonde’s knuckles bruised from how hard he was punching.) 

\-- 

School was boring until the free period. 

Soon Karl was with Dream, Jimmy, Chris and Punz. Mostly talking about random things when something was brought up. 

“Karl, how long are you and Sapnap gonna keep your relationship secret?” Jimmy asked him with Dream pausing and the other two falling quiet. 

“I know you don't want to do it soon, but they are figuring out especially after what happened after school.” 

He let the air trapped in his lungs leave with him softly saying “I don't know, I'll talk to Sap about it.” 

“Alright, relax though. Me, Jimmy, and Chandler are behind you for whatever you do.” Chris squeezed his hand on assurance. 

“Yeah, we all will support you both.” Dream added on with Punz nodding. 

“Thank you guys.” 

\-- 

He was reading his English book when he saw Quackity come in. With the law studying male sitting next to him. 

“Ey Karlos!" 

“Hi Quackity!’ 

“Are you free afterschool?” He asked with him thinking about it. Jimmy created a challenge with him also having them plan to meet one of Dream’s friends who was also known as faceless. Even after that, he had to study for a test and head home. 

“No, but Thursday I am free. Jimmy planned out stuff and when I get home I still gotta study.” 

Feeling bad at Quackity’s mood slightly dropping but returning when he said “Then can we hang out Thursday?” 

“Yup unless Chris or Jimmy drag me along with something.” 

“Alright!” 

The bell rang and Quackity moved to his actual seat. With him sighing as his sitting mate sat down. 

This is gonna take a while.

\-- 

Meeting up with Jimmy was funny because he jumped due to Chandler having an apple with a throwing knife in it. 

Turns out Jimmy wanted to see Bad’s throwing skills and paid him a hundred to throw one at Chandler’s head. With the Muffinteers amused with Bad’s boyfriend Skeppy adding an inappropriate joke after this and getting smacked on the head for it. 

“Who are we meeting?” 

“Corpse, he is coming over with Rae, Sykkuno and Toast.” 

“Oh they are in the gaming club with Corpse in music right?” 

“Yeah.” 

\-- 

Karl admits he is jealous that he can't be publicly affectionate with Sapnap like Dream and George or Skeppy and Bad. 

With George brightly being embarrassed as Dream kept doing flirts while Corpse and company were laughing. 

Skeppy has his arms around Bad’s waist. With Bad accepting his boyfriend had him basically in his arms, to show that he was his. 

He can't wait to leave so he can walk with Sapnap so he's allowed to give him all the affection he wants. 

\-- 

After a few minutes, they had to say goodbyes. With him choosing to walk with his boyfriend. Walking home with Sapnap was nice because he felt all the warmth he missed. 

Finally he brought up what they needed to talk about. 

“You saw the article right?” 

“Yeah, I was tempted to get them dragged into being outcasts.” Sapnap said honestly, with his grip on his hand tightening a little. 

Karl signed and said softly “Don't do that, if you are okay with keeping it hidden until the dance?” 

“The dance? Any reason why Angel?” 

“So it's big and it's somewhere with all of our friends.” 

“I'm down with it, just want you to be happy.” He said with them pausing. 

\-- 

He felt Sapnap’s warm hands cupping his cheeks and nearly purred like a cat. With him feeling familiar lips, soon he leaned into the kiss. 

Soon they pulled away with him hiding his face into the taller’s shoulder, laughing when he got picked up bridal style and continued their way back home. 

Karl feels like he is in heaven being with Sapmap. 

\-- 

Quackity saw Karl’s newest post of the Elite and Beast Gang with the offline TV group. With all of them at a restaurant, Dream and Corpse still having their masks. 

Scrolling through, there was one picture of him, Sapnap and Chris. With Karl’s arms wrapped around Chris’s chest. Sapnap having his arms around Karl’s waist. 

All three seem so happy. And he should honestly be happy for Karl because they are friends and hanging out after school on Thursday. 

… 

When did he start to cry? Why was he crying?


	3. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity began to get nervous for their hangout especially after being reminded how much they were different in the most bittersweet way. With the season of giving.

Sitting at the cafe that the article of Sapnap and Karl rumor date felt so terrifying to Quackity as waited for Karl to get to school. He came earlier to make sure that they could actually hangout without something coming up. 

Soon enough, the auburn hair male was spotted in Mr. Beast’s car as all four members of the Beast Gang came out. With them grabbing bags that were obviously Christmas decorated. Slowly, he walked up to the group. 

“Oh hello Quackity.” Chandler greeted him with them pausing their work to see he was actually there. They were taking out a lot of what he could guess were goodie bags or christmas gifts. Karl smiled at him, with Chris also greeting him along with Mr. Beast. 

“What are you doing today?” 

“Oh, we aren’t doing anything after school. Karl told us about it already.” 

He blinked but nodded. 

Soon he saw Niki and Fundy so he left after a goodbye. 

\-- 

“I swear he has a crush on you.” Jimmy said, with Karl jumping a bit. Start to giggle and laugh at the statement. With Chris and Chandler confused on why their friends start to giggle. 

“No way, I don't think he likes me like that. Plus we are revealing our relationship at the dance.” 

“I think he does Karl, but isn't the school dance on Sunday and it's Thursday?” 

“Yeah! We got everything ready since we are all going anyways.” 

“True. But let's get these out and hand them out. Got it guys?”

“Yeah!” 

“Let's go, alright!” 

“Let's honking do this!” 

\-- 

Quackity began to listen into Niki and Fundy’s conversation. 

“So you are staying at Wilbur's for Christmas?” 

Fundy nodded and added “They are my relatives so I'm choosing to go with them. I'm just hoping Wilbur doesn't baby me again.” 

\-- 

Fundy is a coder who Dream is friends with. He's a freshman and related to members of the social group L’Manburg. As well as being a part of it with Niki.He was the leader Wilbur Soot’s nephew from one of his aunts. But Wilbur treats Fundy as his own kid, making people call him L’Manburg heir. 

Niki or her full name Nihachu was another member of L’Manburg in the baking club. She is close to L’Manburg and associates with Bad. She is also Tubbo and Ranboo’s older sister. 

She is a reason L’Manburg isn't always bullied due to dating Dream’s older sister Puffy. 

\-- 

“What about you, Quackity?” Fundy asked with him returning from his thoughts again. Staring at both as they wait for his answer. 

“Oh the usual. With my family.” 

“Ah, well I am actually going over to Dream’s household this time with the other two.”

“Isn’t Technoblade also staying at Dream’s?” 

Quackity tense up at the anarchist’s name since he remembered how terrifying he was at an event they did. Both gave a symathic stare to him but Fundy answered Niki’s question. 

“Yeah, he is for a while but he’s gonna come back later with Tommy.” 

“Oh alright.” 

They continue to talk until the first bell. With them receiving some of the presents Quackity saw Mr.Beast had been taking out when he talked to them. 

\-- 

He was with L’Manburg at lunch when Dream decided to give something to younger members of the group. All of them are used to Dream’s check-ins, either it’s him or Sapnap. 

“Oh Quackity is with you guys today?” The masked male asked with Wilbur nodding. 

“What’s the deal now Green boi?” He asked, glaring at Tommy in a way to tell him it was not funny business or to start a fight with the school leader again. 

“I actually have Christmas gifts for Fundy, Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo. I already gave you guys yours yesterday by mail.” 

Most of them agree except him because normally he wasn’t with them. Usually on his own or with Schlatt (which he didn’t want to get into that relationship right now) and his friends. 

“Well, can I have it? It has to be poggers Dream or Imma start stabbing shit!” Tommy blurted out with Tubbo saying after “Not the vlog knife.” 

“Yeah bitch!” 

Dream laughed and walked away for a few minutes before he came with George. Each holding two pretty big box that is wrapped in lime green wrapping paper with Dream’s mask smiling face. 

The first one that Dream was carrying was given to Tommy, with the second one given to Fundy. George’s first gift he was carrying was given to Ranboo with Tubbo’s gift given right after. 

“Holy shit!” Wilbur cussed out at how big each gift was. 

“Christmas came early!” 

Tubbo and Ranboo thanked Dream before rambling their excitement about the gifts. Which was the opposite reaction from the other two who freak out over their gift then thanked Dream. 

Soon the pair left with them continuing on after a while to let them relax. 

\-- 

Quackity waited for the school day to end when he saw Karl walk up to him, smiling. Though he was carrying more gifts than him. Which didn’t surprise him sunce of course, he would always be the more popular one of the paor. 

“Are you ready to hang out?” 

“Almost, I have to drop off a present to Sapnap. Do you want to come along with me?” Karl asked him.


	4. Careful feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations happen with both parties suffering but for opposite reasons.

He didn't want him upset so he said, lying through his teeth. 

“Sure.” 

\-- 

They were debating whose house to go to while walking to find Sapnap, especially since they consider that the other would still have to walk back. Soon Karl came up with a solution to their problem.

“Chris is next door so I can ask him to drop you off!” He chirps out with them stopping at the football field where they were practicing. He’s glad that his parents accepted he wasn’t a very sporty kid when they moved to America. 

Especially because American football seems so dangerous that could be why Punz, Sam, Dream and Sapnap played it. All of them loved risk and victory. Hell he knew Sam was very generous and kind since he saw the Originals, but terrified him when he was causing harm. 

But here he is with the pretty (wait what?) auburn hair boy who flagged down Sapnap who somewhat ran-walked to both. Taking off his helmet and protective gear around his mouth. 

\-- 

He did notice small details of people. It started when he decided to study law. 

Such as that Sapnap always had a mix of green and blue eyes instead of just blue. His hair is slightly longer on one side because Pun chopped his hair as a dare. Or Karl brown eyes were close to a cream color. They light up around Sapnap, with his body language relaxing around the football star. 

For once, he was listening to the conversation without completely spacing out. 

\-- 

“Hey Jacobs, thought you weren’t coming since you are hanging out with him.” 

“I couldn’t see you since you decided to skip history. And I have a gift for you, because you already gave me mine earlier.” 

“Oh alright, you can give it and I'll put it in my backpack.” 

Karl smiled and gave a couple of black boxes with Sapnap smiling back. With the taller leaning into the black hair’s side before a whistle was blown. 

He hugged Karl before returning back to practice with him slipping the boxes into his bag. 

\-- 

“You two seem close.” 

Karl almost jumped out of his skin, since he was distracted by being near his boyfriend to remember that he was with his friend who didn't know about the relationship. 

“We are. Beast Gang and Dream Team have been close for a while. Anyways, let’s head over to my house like we planned.” 

“Yeah alright.” 

\-- 

The walk there wasn't like before, it was quieter with Karl only answering questions about what each group was like. If he has been to a party or is interested in someone. 

\-- 

“What about a girlfriend? Any girl caught your eyes Karlos?” Quackity asked half joking, hoping he wasn’t interested in someone. Why is this important to him? 

“Oh I am leaning more towards boys actually.” 

(He did have a small chance.)

“You are bisexual?” 

“No I actually lean to more of the ace-demi specorator of sexuality to be honest. That's why I was interested in Jimmy for like a week.” 

He didn’t realize he was laughing until he saw Karl pouting and acting upset when he really wasn’t. Soon enough, giggles start to slip past the taller. With both laughing still as they made it to Karl’s house. 

\-- 

Seeing Karl’s brother chilling on the couch was the first thing he saw when they entered. But, Sean seemed surprised it was him expecting someone else. 

Maybe Sapnap? He only thought of him first is because Karl said he got his present earlier and both would only see each other if both skipped or history. Sapnap wasn’t in history and everyone saw Karl in classes. 

It was nothing though, they were close friends. 

\-- 

Soon, Quackity was waiting for Karl, sitting on his bed since he and Sean needed to talk and Karl wanted to change into pajamas. 

A doorknob twisted and Karl came in his room with him now in a u-neck t shirt and basketball shorts. Plopping onto his bed, looking at him when he asked his question. 

“What were you two talking about?” 

\-- 

“You know he could find out Karl.” Sean said before sitting on top of the kitchen counter. 

“No one thinks me and Sapnap are dating but you and our close friends. You know that.” He states before taking a sip of his soda. 

“I know but people are soon gonna catch on like Jimmy said. Especially because of the fact that the picture was taken. I know you are planning to reveal soon but you both gotta be careful.” 

“We will, promise.”

“Alright, I’m chill in my room.” His brother left the room to his room with Karl walking over to his own room. 

\-- 

“Something personal to Jimmy.” He said a half lie. It was personal to Jimmy but also to him and their close friends. 

“Oh alright.” 

\-- 

Everything felt so normal even after he was driven back home by Chris. It felt nice. He felt like he was floating every time he was around Karl. 

Or anything he did. 

When he wouldn’t hide his smile, when he would turn pink if he did something funny, or talking about something he loved. 

Huh… 

He really noticed everything that was cute about Karl. 

… 

Did he call Karl cute? 

Why did he call him cute? 

No. 

There’s no way. 

He is in love with Karl. 

Oh god. 

He is in love with his friend. 

What will he do? 

What if it ruins their friendship? 

\-- 

Karl sighed and smiled a bit when he heard a familiar and comforting voice. 

“Angel, it’s late. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing… I just missed you a lot.” 

“I miss you too but tomorrow it’ll be just us. We’ll go on a date and do whatever you want. Anything else bugging you? You sound upset.” 

“Do you think Quackity actually likes me romantically? Jimmy said that with the others, and I’m worried because then he’ll get hurt when we reveal our relationship.” 

He felt tears start form up but listened to Sapnap’s voice. 

“I think he does, but if anything. He will be happy that you are happy in a relationship. Breathe and relax. I’m pretty sure I left a hoodie there. If you are still worried, call me and I’ll stay up okay?” 

“I know you left one. Alright, night. I love you Moonlight.” 

“I love you too Angel. Good night.” 

\-- 

He slipped on the black and red rose graphic hoodie, resting in it as it was warm and felt like Sapnap was there. 

Laying back down on his bed, he pressed on Quackity’s contact. 

Sending the message [Gonna be busy after school tomorrow and Saturday. See you at the dance!] 

Before turning it off and passing out. 

\-- 

Quackity froze when Karl sent him a message. 

Not that he was surprised he would be busy, he normally was since Mr.Beast starts a lot of challenges and events. 

But he was going to the dance and thought he would too. He guesses he is now because he should tell the truth to him and wanted to see what Mr.Beast planned since even the Elites were hyped up for this. 

[Alright, i understand. See you there Karlos.] 

Burying his face into a pillow since he didn’t want to lose this friendship. He loves Karl both as a friend and romantically. Why was love so complicated and why did it hit him? 

It was either bad like last time with Schlatt or complicated with Karl. 

He just wanted a clear answer. 

Love isn't nice to him. 

Can it be kind to him? 

Maybe Karl was the one. 

He felt his eyes start to close but fell asleep. 

\-- 

The night seemed so slow but no one knew truly the storm brewing and would be hitting soon.  



	5. Me & My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity came face to face with the past in a nightmare and suffers from not knowing how to tell Karl. 
> 
> With Karl happy to ignore what he would have to do soon by being with the person he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw : Abusive Relationships, Gaslighting, Panic Attacks

Quackity woke up in the dark, confused where he was. It wasn’t familiar to him, so slowly he began to explore. Maybe he can find his way out of here, hopefully because it’s giving him the creeps along with anxiety. 

Stopping when he felt something he did want to, oversensory. 

No, no, no. 

“Alex, you are acting like I did something wrong. You wanted this right?” 

No, no he didn’t. 

“I wanted this…” 

He didn’t want this. 

He just wants his love. 

\-- 

Jumping up, the black hair male pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Feeling his breathing going faster than it should, with his heart beating faster than he could count. 

Hot tears running down his face. 

What did Niki teach him again? Right, right. 

\-- 

“Quackity, hey hey. Name five things you can see.” 

“The wall, you, the floor, my sleeves and the chair.” 

She didn’t let go of his hand and kept going “Four things you can feel.” 

“Your hand. The floor, my sleeves and your sleeves.” He still was breathing fast and crying but wasn’t the state he was when Niki found her. 

“Three things you can hear.” 

“You, the A.C., and my heartbeat.” It was slowing down to normal with him starting to feel his anxiety and panic relaxing. 

“You are doing good. 2 things you can smell.” 

“Your lotion and my jacket.” 

She kept her attention on him until he was grounded and was out of his panic attack. 

“One thing you can taste.” 

“My silvia.” 

\-- 

He could see his window, door, closet, tv and bed. 

‘Okay, Alex take a deep breath.’ He told himself as he followed what Niki taught him after seeing his panic attack during his relationship with Schlatt. 

He could feel his blanket, arm, mattress, pillow and knees. 

Feeling better slowly as he was becoming more grounded. 

Quackity could hear someone loud tv, crickets and his mattress springs. 

He’s up now, might as well get ready for school. 

\-- 

Karl woke up sluggish, feeling awful for what he has to do soon. Not that it won’t have happened but it’s better than accidently leading Quackity on. He didn’t care enough to change out of Sapnap’s hoodie because nearly everyone thought it was his. 

Everything went slower rather than fast as normal Fridays do, with him not seeing Quackity at all. Hopefully he is okay but he doesn’t know for sure. 

At free time with Dream, he ended up talking about the plan. With the other two joining in and talking about what they could to help him and Sapnap. 

He is hoping this doesn’t explode in their faces. 

\-- 

Quackity ended up somehow near the person his nightmare and panic attack was about. He didn’t know why he still stuck around him after everything he did. Maybe it was because of his friend Minx? He didn’t know. 

But obviously a huge difference between now and before is that Schlatt wasn’t controlling in his life. Where he had freedom to have a rank in the social hierarchy and have friends that aren’t people who are close to Schlatt. 

That is what happened to him, hanging around a person who used to hurt him, Until Minx wanted to join Niki and he came along. 

Feeling better now because it was someone who doesn’t hurt him, 

\-- 

Karl and Sapnap ended up at Sapnap’s house after school finally ended. With Sapnap sighing and laughing when Karl laid on top of him. 

“Angel, you can’t always lay on me.” 

“Can too, this is just like how you asked me out.” 

“I know that.” The black hair athlete rested his arms on Karl’s back and blushed when his boyfriend started to cover his face in kisses. 

This felt so nice to do this since they normally can’t. 

That is the only downside of being in a secret relationship, that he can't pull Karl into his lap or arms. Cover him in kisses or even rest his face in his sweater. 

But times like these make him forget because the world is just them.

Just them having an easy time and resting. Nothing  
to hurt or risk them. 

\-- 

Karl felt safe and his worries went away, because it felt like Sapnap took them all away and protected him. He hoped that Quackity could find that, especially after Schlatt. He thinks everyone deserves to have a soulmate. 

And he found his soulmate. 

It is him and his boyfriend, his future husband. 

\-- 

Quackity now thinks of a song due to Niki saying that it fits him and he might like it. It was dark but what he went through was too. 

It is by a person called Mitski, with her song Me and My Husband. 

Because he was the fool with the paint smiling face and falsely believed Schlatt loved him. That what he did was normal. 

Maybe that is why he couldn’t realize that he loves Karl. 

\-- 

Love didn't like him then, he prayed it likes him now. 

Or he doesn't know what he's gonna do. Nothing too horrible to himself, he didn't want his family worried or his friends. 

But… He would break down to be honest. 

And he is hoping he isn't doing that. 

\-- 

Karl was starting to fall asleep on top of Sapnap who was watching the game. When he let out a yawn, smiling and blushing when he got a kiss. 

Laying his head back on his boyfriend’s chest, he closed his eyes and began to head into nice dreams. 

\--

2 days until the disastrous storm.


	6. Day before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is busy with the storm hitting tomorrow. How will both parties react to the cold and pressure setting in as the day keeps going.

Opening his eyes, Quackity stared at his surroundings. It wasn’t familiar but it didn’t send him into fear or panic. With louds sounds of the water hitting something, with a salt water smell. Under where he was, he felt the somewhat rough but soft sand. 

He was at a beach. 

Sitting up, he moved onto his knees. Seeing the bright blue sky with little clouds and the bright light of the sun. 

“Hurry up Quackity, you've been taking so long!” He looked and saw the person that he loved. Smiling that he thought that it would hurt, he pulled himself up. Running to his side, now closer to the ocean shore. 

With him smiling and looking at him lovingly like he wanted. Like he dreamed of. 

A loud beep dragged him out of the fantasy. 

\-- 

Quackity turning over to look at his phone by his side, it was a text from his parents about them going to be caught up in work. That there’s food at home and Fundy asked them if he could go with his family for lunch. 

Sounds like the day before the Dance is going to be busy, especially because he knows Fundy’s family is also buying things for the dance, specifically the clothes. Since Kristin or, as Philza nicknamed her, Mumza would want them to look good on her kids. 

Sighing, he threw on clothes and followed his GPS to the dinner where they were eating.

\-- 

Karl was already awake with him at a dinner across town. With the Originals, Beast Gang and Elites. 

Having a M&M milkshake in his hands while his boyfriend playfully argues with his blonde best friend. Use the movement that his personal seat does. 

Alyssa was talking to Dream since they knew each other as long as Sapnap and Dream knew each other. With their mute friend Callahan adds things with his text to speech with George snickering and amused other than the other person he was talking to. 

Sam was worryingly watching Bad who looked still half asleep. Trying to get the dirty blonde to take his advice of napping on the car ride to Dream’s. Apparently Idots stayed out for a long while with Bad going along. Skeppy is still asleep and Bad didn't want to miss the day before the Dance meal. 

Red and Velvet were just flirting with each other, as they usually do. Though it was more than usual because Velvet had his arm around Ant’s waist with the brown hair, “Cat Boy”, rested his head on the other shoulder. 

Ponk was by the couple with him talking to George and Callahan. By his side was his younger brother Purpled playing on his phone with him and adding comments of making a scam business with George and his brother. 

\-- 

He got caught up in a conversation with Chris and Eret. Who was a member of the Elite after a couple of months of helping them push L’Manburg down in power. As they chatted, Chandler took out his camera and started to record it. With Jimmy suggesting they post this video after the Dance. With him starting to ask everyone if they were okay with it. 

Not that any of them actually minded. 

Jimmy often recorded their chaos such as the Manhunts they did or the stunt war for L’Manburg indepences. Even to Dream and Techno’s duel. 

\-- 

Lunch with Za's family is chaotic like Quackity thought it would be. 

Technoblade ended up almost throwing Tommy into a dumpster with the blonde scratching his face in protest. Phil ended up separating the two with Tommy being next to Wilbur and Techno by his side. 

Kristin was talking about what they were planning to do at the dance so she could figure out what to find. Even he was included so that was fun. 

Soon after their meal, they began to look for the clothing with Tommy sticking with her along with Fundy. 

The twins, Wilbur and Techno, ran off immediately to cause chaos within the mall. With Phil having to follow them to combat what they wanted to cause. Which was for the better because if not, they probably end up banned from the mall. 

But it is a fun trip, even if he is terrified by Techno. 

\-- 

For both, the day ended with them saying goodbye to the group they were hanging out with. Even getting something ready for tomorrow, but the opposite reason, 

\-- 

Karl looked at his formal top with a dark red gem brooch. He decided to wear a skirt to this because he was going with Sapnap and matched with Eret who decided a dress was the way to go. 

It was going to be exciting to reveal that he’s in love but felt guilty for whose heart he knows that going to be hurt. Because he still cared about him and didn’t want to be hurt by the news. 

\-- 

Quackity got a simple suit with gloves that were similar to his. The only specica thing he got while shopping was a necklace he was going to give to Karl if his plan works as planned. Hopefully it would. 

But regardless, even so. He should have a good time going with Niki and Fundy. They are fun people to be around. 

\-- 

As the day set with everyone starting to rest so they could get ready for the Dance, those two people couldn’t sleep for anxiety. Stemming from two different issues plaguing them, 

Yet they both have to do with love. 

How ironic was the world? 

\-- 

Karl couldn’t sleep so he ended up calling Sapnap and asked to stay with him. 

Soon enough, he and Sean (who he dragged along) was with Sapnap’s family. Now able to sleep better because he knew that even if something went wrong, his soulmate would be there by him. 

\-- 

Quacktiy couldn't sleep so he kept thinking of the plan and texted his mom to buy some sleeping medication. 

When he did get them, he ended up right where his dream ended off. With Karl lovingly being by his side, never to hurt or abandon him again. Which felt like heaven and paradise, after how badly love had burned him before. 

\-- 

The day before the storm.


	7. The Winter Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has arrived with both good and bad things happening.

Quackity ended up with the Za family for getting ready since his parents got caught up in work once again. So he has his hair being taken care of by Phil, seemingly one of easiest things he has done from his own mouth. Saying that Tommy’s hair was more extreme due to it being messily puffy similar to Kristin’s. 

Techno came into the room with him on a video call with Dream. With Phil sighing and stopping because Techno sat on the counter. Which causes him to tense up because he remembers the P.E event where Techno quickly destroyed his team. 

\-- 

“Phil, say hi to Dream. He sees you now with Quackity.” 

“Hi Phil, I was here to threaten your son.” 

The older male didn't seem surprised, he wasn’t either. Both were rivals to each other but it was never truly serious since they both were friends. 

“Hello Dream. Can I see how you are dressed so I can tell Techno he actually has to deal with his hair?” With Techno making a sound of protest and saying “Dream, I will bring the Orphan Oblicator and fight you.” 

“Lmao, bet.” 

\-- 

Clicking his shoes made him aware of the setting of the Prom. With huge groups together, he is in one as well. Which is L’Manburg, who was trying to stop Wilbur from starting a playful fight with their ‘traitor’ Eret. 

He was the earlier members of the huge group mix of the Originals, Beast Gang, and more if he had to guess. With most of the Beast Gang there expect… Karl, who Eret said was vibing with the rest because they were planning something fun. 

Anyways, the room was amazing which speaks of it. The fairy lights were soft blue with white being the lighting. With the streamers being custom to look like snow, snowflakes being a theme around. The room was also cold without his suit warmer on. 

With food being cooked as more people come in. 

\-- 

Karl was shifting in his seat as the rest of their friends got ready. 

Here he was in a long but puffy and warm black skirt with a white blouse with dress shoes that would be traditional for girls. And red brooch. Which was the color of his boyfriend's vest. The rest of Sapnap’s outfit was a traditional white dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sapnap sat next to him with him pressing a kiss on cheek. Smiling, Karl kissed him and stared at their hands next to each other. 

What they didn’t know yet is the plan. The rest knew, with him ready to do this. 

Finally, they can be out with the secret. 

Bad came in with Skeppy who you can tell has been wanting to dance or have affection with his partner. 

“Dream wants to talk to you Sap.” 

“Oh alright, be back Angel.” Another kiss between them with him trying to keep Sapnap close to him. 

Soon it ended with Bad laughing and smiling. Then trying to stop Skeppy who whined about not letting him do that with Bad able to stop it with a whine and plead. 

Karl found it funny with those two because Bad had Skeppy wrapped around his finger. Who gives in a lot to the dirty blonde. 

Standing up, he sighed. 

Well, it is now or never. 

\-- 

He stared at the shiny snowflakes when Eret ran over and hugged someone with familiar voices being closer. 

Soon he saw Karl who looked amazing with his outfit both clashing and complementing Eret’s. 

Eret has a soft blue and white dress, with the top blouse having lace and skirt being long to cover his legs which was an compliencemt due to Eret being tall. So Karl having black and red made him stand out. 

Karl didn’t notice him yet with the rest of Beast Gang pulling him away and began to do normal things before. 

Soon the Elite were there, with him noticing Sapnap was also wearing red. Maybe everyone planned outfits together? Because not only did the couples match but in general, the group did. So did he and L'Manburg so that isn't odd. 

\-- 

After a while of everyone losing up and began to have fun, with loud noise and hard to hear what everyone was saying. This is when he did he bump into Quackity. With him laughing at his original panic. 

“Hi Quackity.” 

He relaxed and smiled.

“Hey Karl, never thought you would be the kind to wear a skirt.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing bad, I didn't mean it like that.” 

\-- 

Karl laughed at how he reacted which he liked to see. He likes to see him happy and full of life. But thank god, didn't notice his small blush from how close they were. They could probably kiss honestly, he would like that but not yet. 

“So you came along with the rest?” 

“Yeah!” 

“When is your surprise happening? Eret said there was something you guys planned.” 

\-- 

Karl froze and before he could answer, George ran to him saying “Come on, Dream bet we won’t dance together.” 

“Hold on George, can you go like there?” He pointed to a spot a bit further than he and Quackity were. With his friend agreeing and saying “Hurry up, sorry Quackity.” 

“It’s whatever George.” Quackity mumbles but turns back to him. 

“But you’ll find out in a few minutes! Promise.” He assures. 

“Alright, but here.” He gave a small box from a jewelry store to him.   
\-- 

He watched Karl stare at it and asked “Is it to me?” 

“Yes, you can open it.” 

Seeing Karl open the box nervously to see a silver necklace with the swirl he sees him doodle a lot. With him finally admitting the thing off his chest. 

“Karl, I love you a lot and didn’t realize because of the past. I realize this is really dumb, sudden and cheesy as hell. But, will you go out with me?” 

\-- 

“Karl, I love you a lot and didn’t realize because of the past. I realize this is really dumb, sudden and cheesy as hell. But, will you go out with me?” 

Karl felt his guilt spike after hearing his friend's confession. 

George must have notice and motion for both to leave but he won’t do that to him. 

Closing the box, he held it tightly as an output to his guilt. Saying to Quackity, with him brightly staring at him. It hurt to say but. 

“I love you as my friend, I am sorry Quackity. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than what I could have already. I am sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Quackity said but didn’t look fine. Like he was going to cry and break down. 

“I’ll give you the money and necklace-.” 

“No keep it.” 

“Quackity-.” 

He felt someone pull him away, George did with him saying “Karl, let his other friends help. You might be making it worse.” 

“... Okay.” 

“Let’s go give that to Jimmy to take care of and dance. Then the reveal okay?” 

“Yeah…” 

\-- 

Quackity felt his tears run down more after Karl was pulled away by George. Walking over to Niki who hushed him and helped him through his breakdown with Fundy and Tubbo. 

It hurt so much to him to say he is just a friend. It has been one sided. But he kept being so nice, to say sorry. Sorry for whatever he did to hurt him without knowing. 

Why the hell did he think someone like him could ever be more than a friend? He is such an idiot, with everything. 

\-- 

He was slightly better but watch as Beast Gang minus Karl asked everyone to clear the dance floor. They have an announcement. 

Karl and Chris were next to each other with Punz and Sapnap nearby them. Which was by the stage that Mr.Beast was on. With Velvet and Ant there also, as if to speak for the Elites and Originals. 

The rest of the groups were chilling on some tables watching this happen with the rest. 

“So in the past, there was a rumour about Karl, someone from my group.” 

Everyone was now staring at him, with him showing some anxiety but seemed prepared for this. 

“And for me and Velvet’s case, about a member of Elites and Originals, Sapnap.” 

“They wanted to talk to you guys about this so you two are ready?” 

Sapnap must have said something to say he was, since he was on the dance floor, with everyone there ignoring the whispering. 

Karl nodded with him joining Sapnap and holding his hand. 

“The rumour was these two were dating. You two can say whatever now.” They sat down with the other joining last. 

\-- 

Sapnap smiled at him with him whispering, “Do you want to do this or no?” 

“I do.” 

Soon he giggled when Sapnap pulled him into a kiss in front of the whole school, ignoring the loud voices in response. 

\-- 

Of course it was Sapnap. That is why he was always joked by Punz to be his cheerleader. Why he seemed so close to Sapnap, why Sean was confused that he was over. He saw Sapnap almost everyday. Why they match in color. 

Karl loves Sapnap. 

Not him. 

It will never be him. 

He felt tears run down again but ignored it as their and his friends cheered for the couple. So he did too, despite his friends' look saying he didn’t have to like Tommy and Tubbo. Who weren’t but waiting to have fun again. But, he loves Karl. 

This makes him happy so he’ll support it. 

Despite feeling empty. 

\-- 

Karl felt over the moon when they pulled away from the kiss and laughed at his friends cheering. Soon, he walked over to them as the room settled back into the party it was with him relaxing with Sapnap’s arms around him. That warmth staying. 

Making him feel so full.


	8. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity feels the frostbite of the winter storm despite how much he fighting against it and keeping himself warm. The frostbite doesn't go away.

The frostbite hit Quackity when he went home, dropped off by Philza and his wife. He felt so cold and empty when he saw Sapnap kiss Karl. Because he didn’t get why. Why Sapnap of all people? 

Sapnap, the football player who was known to almost go to juvie before. Same person who laughs at Punz’s bullying. 

Sapnap was… lucky. He became closer to Karl before him. He is the one that stole Karl’s heart and receives Karl’s love and affection. 

Maybe he should have noticed it earlier, he has come over to their shared history class and seen how often they looked at each other, impatient and excited. Assuming that an event between their groups was happening. 

No, they were waiting to go to something as a couple probably. And their friends knew. Expect him and L’Manburg. He really thought he was something special. He isn’t, he will never be. 

\-- 

He took a warm shower and stayed in his blankets since he wanted to feel warm after this. How he feels around Karl again, he wants that same warmth. 

Anything won’t be close but any warmth was enough. 

\-- 

Sighing, he enjoyed Christmas Eve with the rest of his family. They made him feel better with him seeing everyone together for Christmas. 

Dream, Drista (their younger sister terrified him), and Puffy with their family. Ranboo was there with Niki. They were around the Christmas tree with them having treats. 

George was also over with Sam and Ant plus Velvet’s families as well. All of them seem to be having fun. 

\-- 

Tubbo was with the rest of Za's family. Both Phil and Kristin relax with Tommy dragging Tubbo by his side to look at the lights with Techno laying on the couch with Wilbur messing with his guitar. 

They were happy. 

\-- 

Ponk’s family had him and Purpled there with Alyssa, Punz, and Callahan’s family over there. They were all sitting around with either hot chocolate or eggnog. 

All of them anxiously waiting for the new year except for the people he recognized were busy playing Minecraft plus drinking hot chocolate to care about this. 

\--

He saw a picture of Karl again. Karl was with his family, Beast Gang’s family plus Punz and Sapnap’s family. With multiple pictures of the Beast Gang messing around and being stupid. Plus Karl and Sapnap together. 

… They were happy. 

Whatever.

\-- 

Stepping into school hurt because he wasn't feeling anything still but anxiety and numbness. Seeing his friends made it go away along with his family. But it didn't go away even though the dance was a while ago. 

With him bumping into Karl once, but Karl didn't say anything. Mostly just looks of sympathy before running back to Punz to go to their math class. 

It was fine.

He likes the way things are. 

(That is a lie he knows he is feeding to himself, he hates this.) 

\-- 

He didn’t know how tired he was and messed up his sleep schedule and most things until he passed out at lunch with his friends helping him. With them helping him make through the day with him resting at home. 

But he is the same otherwise, at least he thinks so. L’Manburg kept saying he is being similar to his past self. The one who loved Schlatt. He wasn't! 

He wasn't skipping school because Schlatt told him. He wasn't appeatning to school hurt when he made Schlatt mad or smell like alcohol because of him. He didn't understand why they are acting like he is being that past self. 

(Yes he did, he was unhealthy just like how Schlatt and his relationship did before. Now he is doing it because of unrequited love.) 

\-- 

It was bittersweet when school ended for the year for him. Because they all lived further away with the closet before being a car drive of 10 minutes but that was to Minx’s house. And she was close to Schlatt due to their bickering with each other. 

Schlatt didn’t really try anything anymore, sticking to the con man style he has always had. Even before getting with him, that was what pulled him in first place. How much he was such a lawful yet corrupted man. 

He was an idiot for expecting that to go well. 

Oddly, he felt comfortable with the frostbite he had. Maybe he moved on from Karl? Or he is really weird in something happening. 

Not like he can tell. 

\-- 

It was because he was really weird. Karl came over and gave him a gift before the school year ended. With him feeling the frostbite but it didn't hurt like it usually did. Maybe it is because Karl said nothing and gave it. Or the fact he sees George and Chris nearby helping him out. 

He guesses that Karl still counts him as a friend. Which was better than nothing now, because they didn't really talk anymore. Especially at the beginning after the dance, but they talked when paired up in groups. 

Not like it mattered, he will always be an outcast. Karl will always be an Elite. 

He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up because this is how the school hierarchy worked. And will always work in the end. It will always win, and he won’t. 

\-- 

Frostbite took over Quackity with the little warmth he had keeping him safe. 

Slowly, he felt it go away but a part of it stayed with him. Even after seeing Karl with Sapnap didn’t stab his heart as strong as before. 

He will always be in love with Karl and jealous of Sapnap but at least he is still something to someone. 

That's enough for now…


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is always so warm and he understands why he is. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to help the person who suffering from frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Karl was warm when he went home, going with Sapnap and the rest of the Muffinteers plus Velvet. He felt so warm and full when he was able to kiss his boyfriend without fear. Because it wasn’t forced out. 

He was lucky that Sapnap fell for him, he always knew it because no one ever had Sapnap’s affection like he did. Having him always softly rub his thumb on his cheek when he did something silly. When he would keep his arms around him, making him feel safe.

\-- 

He feels happy when opening the door to see Punz and Sapnap. With him jumping and Sapnap laughing, picking him up using his under thighs, with his blonde friend laughing as well. With him saying “You are so overdramatic.” 

“Say you Punz.” 

“No room to talk Sap.” 

“He is right.” 

“What the fuck you two?!” 

\-- 

It was fun because their families were getting along with each other, him able to be with the people close to him, with a couple of their playful banter on the internet due to Sean. Mostly how comfortable they were with Punz able to relax even though Chris sat on him, with himself having his legs on him. 

But, he loved the pictures with Sapnap, especially the one with both kissing at the mistletoe. 

He is happy. 

\-- 

Stepping into school life was different because he felt both relieved and guilty. Seeing Quackity a couple of times, avoiding him. But, he can actually be around Sapnap and be affectionate to him, never like Bad and Skeppy but something between Ant and Velvet to Dream and George. 

But, still he and Quackity began to grow apart now… 

When they bumped into each other, he just stared at him sympathetically, because he didn't mean to do this. He just wanted his friends safe and okay but turned around hearing someone he is close to. 

“Karl, math is now. Let’s go.” 

He didn’t really mean to do this to him. 

Didn’t mean to hurt Quackity like this.

He is sorry. 

\-- 

It wasn’t much different from the bump into his friend. Quackity and himself didn’t talk much as before. He stuck around his other friends and did whatever they did. It brought them together. Because they didn't really get hurt by this, when worse things could have happened. 

Plus Quackity didn't let him help him ever. So he had accepted that his other friends were there because he couldn't do anything. 

It hurt but Sapnap assured him that he will be okay, that they will make up because they both cared about each other. 

\-- 

“He has people with him to help him, when he is okay to talk to you. You two will make up, he cares about you a lot. You care a lot about him, it’ll happen when it happens. I promise Angel.” 

\-- 

Karl hopes so… 

\-- 

That is the only thing that changed for him was his and Quackity drifting apart. 

Nothing else really changed for him as he was allowed to be himself with Sapnap. He got more attention from his boyfriend with kisses on the cheek to small kisses shared. It was great since he couldn’t see himself without his warmth. 

Karl loved Sapnap’s warmth due to it meaning he was held close with him often in his lap, able to nap or holding his hand because they could. His favorite is because he is being protected, under his strong arms and able to be closer to him. 

He hopes Quackity finds that in his life because he deserves to be happy. After what Schlatt did to hurt him, after his own harm to him. 

Quackity deserves love. 

Everyone does in any way that doesn’t hurt them. 

\-- 

When school was close to ending, it was fine because Chris was next door so his friends were always there. But he still wanted to do this with Jimmy, Chandler and Chris. As this has been a chaotic year for everyone. 

So handing out gifts was going fine, since most people got the same things except for the people they know. Deciding it was better to personalize it, with Jimmy and himself covering most of Originals and Elites. Chandler and Chris with Idots and L’Manburg since everyone there was a mess of chaos. 

But he did Quackity’s gift as a way to help him. After all, he hurt him did he not? 

He also got Sapnap’s gift for an obvious reason, since they were closer than most people. 

\-- 

Handing them out felt warm because people seem to lighten up. Well for him it made him feel warm and happy, Karl didn’t know George's view on gift giving but Chris felt similar to him. So when he saw Quackity and handed the gift, seeing a look that wasn’t hurt or cold was enough. 

His friend was getting better and he hoped it would keep going. 

Even though they don’t talk, Quackity will still be his friend. He will still talk to him and let him open up if he wants to. That is what his message to him is, they are still friends no matter what. 

He is an Elite and Quackity is an outcast by the school's weird social hierarchy but they both are human. 

That shouldn’t affect anything. Because it won’t matter at the end of the day, high school won’t last forever but who he has close will be. 

\-- 

Warmth is always around Karl but he tries to share it to the people he cares about. 

Even if more shows up, he will give more away since he didn’t want people to hurt like he did before. 

He will always try to help Quackity even if he doesn’t open up or understand what is going on with him. 

That was enough for him…


	10. question for everyone (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a general question to see if you all would like to see this!

Hi, so I want to rewrite this story to be longer and try to dive deeper into the thoughts of people along with how the school social hierarchy start. More things such as how certain people meet, how did their relationships to one another start. 

I needed to know if everyone would enjoy that! Goodbye for now! 

\- Wings, author


End file.
